I'm Not That Girl
by rjjg14
Summary: Inspired by the song "I'm Not That Girl" from the broadway musical, "Wicked". Songfic. Artie/Tina Quinn/Artie


AN: Sooooo, what's up guys? :)) This story was inspired by the song, "I'm Not That Girl" from the broadway musical, "Wicked". I hope you'll enjoy reading this! :D Oh, this is Tina's POV. :))

Disclaimer: I just own 1568 pictures of glee. Not the show itself nor its characters. :))))

* * *

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**__**  
**__**sudden silence, sudden heat**__**  
**__**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**__**  
**__**He could be that boy**__**  
**__**But I'm not that girl:**_

She was getting her things from her locker until she noticed that he was getting his things from his locker too. Even though they've broken up for almost a year now, he didn't change his locker. It was still beside _hers_. When she closed the door of her locker, she accidentally placed her hand on top of his.

"Oh I'm sorry," She flinched as she stood up. "Oh, hi Art," She said. Tina always felt awkward every time they meet since they broke up. She knows that she still feels _something _for him, and she's still having a hard time to move on.

"Oh, hi Tee." He smiled. "I'm so sorry Tina, but I have no time to talk right now. I should go, I'm running late for class." He said as he closed the door of his. "Bye Tee. See you later in Glee practice." He smiled and waved goodbye to her as he wheeled himself to his next class.

_**Don't dream too far**__**  
**__**Don't lose sight of who you are**__**  
**__**Don't remember that rush of joy**__**  
**__**He could be that boy**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl**_

When she was in her math class, her teacher gave them back their quiz last time, and Tina passed the quiz. When she got her paper, she suddenly remembered that every time she passes a quiz or even when she has some troubles with her lessons, Artie was always there for her. She just sighed at the thought of it, knowing that she can't bring back those times anymore.

As she was passing by their favorite hangout place in school before, when she was on her way to the choir room for glee practice, she suddenly had a flashback of everything that happened before, all the moments they shared on that place. The next thing she knew was she found herself crying. _"Oh good god, not again,"_ She thought to herself. "Tina, stop crying." She said to herself as she was trying to stop herself from crying. "If it wasn't for that stupid locker incident that happened this morning, I guess I would not be crying right now." She said again to herself while wiping away her tears.

_**Ev'ry so often we long to steal**__**  
**__**to the land of what-might-have-been**__**  
**__**but that doesn't soften the ache we feel**__**  
**__**when reality sets back in**_

When she entered the choir room, no one was there. "Hmm, I guess I'm a bit early than everyone else." She said as she looked into her watch. So while waiting for everybody, she decided to her iPod shuffle while waiting. Then suddenly the song "Only Reminds Me of You" played. And then she remembered the night when she broke up with him.

"_Tee," he cried over the phone. "Why are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong?"_

"_No Artie," tears were also falling from her eyes on the other line. "It's just that..."_

"_It's just that what, Tina? What?" He yelled._

"_I'm so sorry Artie, but I have to do this for myself...Goodbye, Artie." she wept as she hung up the phone._

The truth why Tina broke up with Artie was that, her parents found out that they were already together and her parents doesn't want Artie to be Tina's boyfriend. They threatened her that if she'll not break up with Artie, they will bring her to their relatives in China and she can never go back to America. So that she cannot see him anymore for the rest of her life. Of course, she never wanted that to happen, so she was forced to obey her patents.

Then she thought to herself at that moment, "What if she fought for their relationship? What if she didn't obey her parents' will? What if..." Tina just sighed and wiped away again the tears from her eyes.

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**__**  
**__**she who's winsome, she wins him**__**  
**__**Gold hair with a gentle curl**__**  
**__**that's the girl he chose**__**  
**__**And Heaven knows**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl:**__**  
**_

Artie and Quinn, who was his girlfriend for almost 6 months now, started singing their duet assignment for the week that Mr. Schue assigned to them. They sang "Always" by Atlantic Starr. Artie looks like he's having the time of his life. She never saw him this happy before. She just smiled when Artie glanced at her while they were singing, pretending to be okay. But deep inside she was really hurt of what she's seeing.

After their rehearsal, Tina approached Artie. She couldn't take the pain she was feeling all day long. She needs someone to talk to at that moment, and she knows that only Artie could understand the way she feels right now. She thought of talking to Mercedes and Kurt, but if she told them her problem, maybe tomorrow the whole school knows what her problem is. And besides, Artie is her _"best"__ friend. _

"Artie?" Tina called him.

"Yeah, Tee?" He asked.

"Uh, can I talk to you for a minute, or maybe do you want some coffee or ice cream? My treat. I-I just need somebody to talk to right now." She frowned.

"Uh, okay." He smiled. "Uhm, can you just wait for a minute, I'll just tell Quinn to go ahead."

"Sure." She answered. Then her eyes followed Artie as he wheeled himself to Quinn. She stared at them as she kissed him goodbye, she _used _to do that before to Artie.

"So Tina, where are you going to treat me?" He joked as he came back to her.

"Where do you want?" She asked.

"Can you treat me some ice cream?" He giggled.

"Okay." She smiled.

As they were eating their ice cream, Artie started the conversation.

"So Tee, why'd you want to talk to me?" He inquired.

"Artie..." she sighed. "A-are you happy with Quinn?" she asked him out of the blue.

"Why'd you ask that, Tee?"

"Artie, I know it's too late for me to say this, but I...I still love you." Tears were forming from her eyes.

"Tina..." he frowned.

"Artie, look, I never wanted to break up with you, but you know..."

"Your parents." He finished her sentence. "Look Tina, if you really love me or loved me, you should've fought for us. And I'm so sorry, Tina. I have Quinn now."

"But, can you just give _us_ another chance?" she was crying out of desperation.

"Look Tina," Artie looked into her eyes. "All I can offer you right now is friendship."

"But Artie, you knew that I had no choice back then." She cried. "And now, I know that I can stand up and fight for us, Artie."

"Tina," he started to cry. "You had me at my best. She had me at my worst. You had a choice, Tee, you had...And you chose to break my heart." Then he wheeled off as fast as he could. Tina tried to chase him, but she wasn't able to.

_**Don't wish, don't start**__**  
**__**Wishing only wounds the heart**__**  
**__**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**__**  
**__**There's a girl I know**__**  
**__**He loves her so**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl:**_

When Tina got home from a stressful school day, she went immediately upstairs to her room. She didn't notice that her parents weren't there. As usual, they were on their business trip again, leaving Tina all alone. When she got to her room, she just sobbed her eyes out the whole time, blaming herself for all of what happened to her and Artie. She wished that she could bring back time. She wished that Artie loved her again. She wished that her parents just accepted Artie. She wished that she was Quinn at that moment. She wished that all of what happened that day was just a dream.

Tina had fallen asleep from all that crying. Then when she woke up, she noticed that it was already night time. She took her notepad and wrote:

"_To my dearest Artie,_

_I'm so sorry for what had happened today, Artie. I guess I was just carried away by my emotions right now. I know you're mad at me. But I hope that we could work things out and be friends again. And this time, I really mean friendship. I still love you no matter what happens, but I'll just have to face the fact that I can never bring back the way things used to be. You have Quinn now, and I know that you're happy with her, I could see it in the look of your eyes when you sang "Always" last time in our glee rehearsal. I guess I have to let you go, Artie. But please don't forget that I'm always waiting for that day that you'll be back again in my arms._

_I love you, Artie. Always have, always will._

_-Tina_"

Then she felt that there's also another one whom she needed to write a letter...

"_Quinnie,_

_I know you and I have a good friendship, and I don't want to ruin that. I'm so sorry Quinn, for what I've done. Quinn, I know you love Artie, and he loves you too, believe me. I hope you'll take care of him. And I do hope that you'll never hurt him, just what like I did. And Quinn, please make him happy always. _

_I wish you both all the best in life. _

_-Tina_"

* * *

Please don't kill me. :)))

**PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
